2035 Olympics: Vendetta vs. Poise
Ural Mountains - Asia Compared to other mountain ranges on Earth, this range is rather small in stature...however, the freezing, biting gusts of wind make traversing this mountain range a hellish ordeal. To the north, and just visible over some of the shorter mountain peaks, you can see the great snowy wasteland that is Siberia. While some humans make their home in these mountains...overall it is not a safe place to be. So you had best be moving on! No crowd here, though several unmanned media drones are zooming around with live feed cameras for the trillions watching across the galaxy. One such camera is hovering in next to Bumblebee, who is a bit too cold to be playing to the cameras. He gives the screen a...polite smile. "Welcome to the final first round match of full combat, folks. Both fighters will be arriving shortly. Representing Nebulos, EDC Ensign Poise, and representing the...'Cybertronian Empire...,' he does his best to say the words politely, "the Seeker known as Vendetta." He shivers a bit. The roar of engines can be heard throughout the mountains. A black/silver Dassault Rafale heads for the designated combat area. The jet comes apart and transforms into the Stylish Seeker Swordsman Vendetta! The Decepticon lands gently with his anti-gravs and waves to the cameras with a nice smile. Poise is already suited up in uniform, her help enclosed. She tracks a few of the camera drones that hover in close to her and her hovercycle, then gives a light wave to the cameras. All too shortly, her focus turns ot the seeker. From behind her wire-thin glasses, her eyes narrow. "I am ready at any time." She twists the throttle of her cycle, revving the engine, the minigun sidecar shifting its position as it identifies her sole target. Bumblebee steps betweenish the two fighters. "Well, this is full combat, and while there are no rules, I'd appreciate a nice, respectable fight." If gives Vendetta a cold look. "If you're capable of that." Bumblebee glances at Poise. "Ensign, if you'd like to flip a coin, we'll see who takes first approach." Poise nods once, her eyes still on Vendetta. "Alright..." While Nebulos has advanced beyond such things as coins, she takes the drone-offered coin then quickly casts it into the air, "Shassix!" The coin flips through the air, gleaming as it spins. In the mean time, she's being consulted with how Earth coins work, "Tails, I mean Tails!" ROLL: Poise rolled a 1 Vendetta smiles and slowly backs away...Taking a fighting stance. Then relaxes...Looks at the cameras and with a small bow "Les dames d'abord..." What a jerk! Combat: Vendetta sets his defense level to Protected. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Vendetta has 'skipped' his action for this round. Poise idles, the hovercycle making a very soft humming noise as it bobs slowly. Her focus is simply ruined. She turns to the judge, Bumblebee. "What?" Bumblebee looks back at Poise, confused. "What?" Poise looks to Vendetta, "What?" Vendetta preps for a surprise attack and translates "Ladies first." Bumblebee nods. "Ohhhh." And then dives out of the way because fighting. Poise waits a beat..."Oh." She spurs her cycle into action, her gameface returning, "If you insist!" The hovercycle immediately starts covering ground, , blowing snow out behind her in a light trail. Poise taps three keys on her console, the minigun adjusting to track to Vendetta's position. Her thumb flicks up the sealed trigger, and then with gusto, she squeezes the trigger, "Think fast, Flyboy!" Combat: Poise sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Poise strikes Vendetta with her pew pew pew you're going to see a LOT of this (Pistol) attack! Poise sents out a signal, her combat cycle roars up to her side in a moment's notice. Vendetta moves off to the side in a rather sluggish fashion. Something is not right with how the seeker is moving. The shots find their mark on the lower leg scratching some paint. Vendetta lets Poise get closer then leaps up kicking up a cloud of snow! He flips above Poise firing some shots downwards at the Nebulean. Defintately the reflexes are back. The seeker is more nimble than the average seeker that is for sure.< Combat: Vendetta sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Vendetta misses Combat Hovercycle with his Seeker Arm Lasers attack! -3 Combat Hovercycle banks off to the side a little, when her heads up display registers the alert of being targetted! Her eyes narrow, "Not this time!" The cycle banks off to the side, ahead of the fire. She manages a tight turn, the cycle leaning on a 60 degree angle for a few moments before she goes right beneath the Seeker. Again she taps the trigger as she goes, sending off more chaingun goodness. Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Vendetta with her Chain Gun Sidecar attack! -3 Bumblebee winces at Vendetta's near miss on Poise. No matter how strong their human and Nebulan allies get, it never gets easy seeing them in combat. "Careful, Poise!" Vendetta gets hit again and this time a little more seriously. Enough playing "Allright enough playing around." The seeker lands hard and draws his rapier leaving an electric arc in the air. You can see small electrical arcs moving along the blade. Vendetta charges Poise and executes a nice slash with his electro-rapier. Combat: Vendetta sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Vendetta misses Combat Hovercycle with his Electro-Rapier attack! Combat Hovercycle delivers a devilish grin to the camera drone next to her, which is easily seen by the Bee. "I didn't join the fight to be Careful!" Vendetta loomed over her, drawing that rapier of his. The weapon itself was probably bigger than her ride, and it was coming at her. Still...she had speed on her side, it was her role in the conflict. "I joined to FIGHT!" She jerks the cycle to the side, as electricity crackles overhead, and hits the boost, giving her a bit more height, the entire vehicle taking air, attempting to clip Vendetta's leg as she does. "Wahooo!" She cackles as the assault continues. Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Vendetta with her Bringing a bike to a swordfight! (Ram) attack! Vendetta gets clipped in the leg and transforms instead of falling down. The jet flies off, turns around and goes for a strafing run on the Hoverbike. "Zhis is starting to get embarassing. Let's see if you still go Wahoo when I am done with you." The Decepticon opens up with the 30mm Autocannon. Not as fast as the bike's chaingun but much heavier ammo. Vendetta leaps into the air transforming into a flat black Dassault Rafale. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale misses Combat Hovercycle with his 30mm Autocannon attack! The cycle shudders as it does something it really shouldn't have done, jarring Poise a bit and knocking her helmet off in the process. The vehicle hits the ground, scraping the rock, then kicks back on the cushion of air it rides upon. She glances over her shoulder, green hair whipping behind her. The seeker turns to his more deadly mode, that of speed and maneuverability. Fire trails behind her as she laughs, "Woo hoo! Looks like our heroine's in trouble this time." She braces her foot on the front of the bike as the fire explodes around her. The cycle comes to a dead stop, forcing Vendetta to overshoot her. With probably a bit more emphasis than asked for, she raises up her hand, and smacks the autofire button, sending forty rounds into the air, tracking Vendetta! Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Black Dassault Rafale with her Chain Gun Sidecar attack! Bumblebee transforms and peels out, driving along the mountain paths to keep up with the combatants. "Go Poise!" Bumblebee transforms into his VOLKSWAGEN CONCEPT BEETLE MODE! Black Dassault Rafale gets hit once more and gets a warning about some arm servos being damaged. "Incredibly slippery little thing you are." The jet makes a tight turn and puts the reticule over the bike. A locking tone is heard. "Fox Two, Fire!" WHOOSH an R550 launches from the Rafale's wing towards the Hoverbike Combat: Black Dassault Rafale sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale 's R550 Magic Missile attack on Combat Hovercycle goes wild! Combat: Black Dassault Rafale strikes himself with his R550 Magic Missile attack! Warning lights flicker as an alarm goes off, Poise goes to her front mounted screen. An alarmed look crosses her face, however suddenly the combat computer reports an all clear. Good thing too, as she doesn't have much in the way of chaff! The explosion from on high is noticed. She manages a shrug, murmuring "Maybe I detonated the warhead by accident...." She raises her voice, "Hey Con, I've got PLENTY more ammo where that came from!" and then goes to provide more evidence of that naturel Combat: Combat Hovercycle misses Black Dassault Rafale with her When all you have is a chaingun everything looks like a target! attack! Black Dassault Rafale is surprised when his own missile turns back towards him. "Last time I buy ammo from Swindle...Surplus is as good as the real thing...Yeah wait until I get my hands on you." The jet goes into a corckscrew to avoid the incoming fire and awnsers with the 30mm. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale misses Combat Hovercycle with his 30mm Autocannon attack! -1 Combat Hovercycle waves at Vendetta, probably a really stupid move on her part, "Neener Neener!" She veers the cycle to the side again, her glasses flying off. "Hey!" She reaches back in an epic display of good fortunate, and catches them before they were lost to the battlefield. "Gotta stay focused. Right!" She hits two buttons, going for a few more precise shots. "Let's ensure I catch him in a good pattern..." The glasses are whipped up to her face, then she flicks the trigger again. Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Black Dassault Rafale with her Chain Gun Sidecar attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! This time the Nebulean's attack cause some severe damage...Last ditch effort to at least leave a mark on his opponent. Vendetta foregoes all defensive maneuvers, preps another R550. They can't all be defective right? Locking tone...BEEEEEEEEEPP "FEU!" Combat: Black Dassault Rafale 's R550 Magic Missile attack on Combat Hovercycle goes wild! Combat: Black Dassault Rafale strikes himself with his R550 Magic Missile attack! Combat Hovercycle pumps her fist, veering around again. The EDC pipsqueak kicks up more snow as she follows Vendetta, more spent rounds ejecting from the chain gun as it keeps up its everpresent whine of projectiles. Anger fills her voice, "And I got plenty more, you so-and-so!" Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Black Dassault Rafale with her Chain Gun Sidecar attack! Combat: Black Dassault Rafale falls to the ground, unconscious. Black Dassault Rafale gets hit with the final volley. Something just breaks...All displays go blank for a moment and the jet crashes in the snow. Volkswagen Dune Beetle skids to a stop beside the fallen Seeker and transforms. "Now that's what I like to see. Poise wins!" Bumblebee grins. "Nice driving, Poise." Bumblebee transforms into his ROBOT MODE! Combat Hovercycle pulls up towards the big two, disarming her cannon, which slumps forwards into it's 'rest state'. Matter-of-factly, she leans back against the seat, "Not even a single scratch." She pauses, "Well cept for when I traded paint."